


Why Nobody in Mayview Dabs

by Blairdiggory



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: And Rosie, I'm so sorry, Other, Shout out to Incorrect Pnat Quotes on tumblr, but it had to be addressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blairdiggory/pseuds/Blairdiggory
Summary: Everyone in Paranatural is like 12 and in middle school, so logically everyone should be dabbing unironically in the comic, right?Well, here's why they aren't.





	

Mayview was a small town, so when someone started a trend, it became apparent very quickly. No one was quite sure who started the dabbing, but it spread like that one lice epidemic in the fifth grade.  
  
While Isabel Guerra didn’t start the dabbing, per se, she did make it popular. When she defeated a malicious spirit, she dabbed, and Ed followed suit. Ed spread it to his group of friends, and Johnny, who refused to be outdone in anything, started dabbing in response to Isabel, and then Johnny’s gang followed.  
  
Soon, all the seventh graders were dabbing unironically. Every time Johnny and his gang beat up a nerd, they dabbed, signaling the end of a good bullying. Every time Jeff got threatened by said gang, he dabbed in sorrow. Cody dabbed when he made a good throw in hitball (so he dabbed every couple seconds in a normal game). Violet dabbed when people walked into the school store as a greeting. Even Violet dabbed every time she downed a sugary drink in thanks to Lisa.  
  
Dabbing surprisingly stayed popular for about a month. And then the incident happened.  
  
“Alright, Mayview Mildcats! Who’s ready for the rivalry game with Mayview Academy?” Principal Pleezdo asked.  
  
Every year, there was a rivalry basketball game between Mayview Academy and Mayview Middle School. The Mildcats always lost. Though there was polite applause at the principal’s statement for the pep rally, no one’s heart was really into it. The Vice Principal glared at the students and made a cutting motion across her throat so that the principal couldn’t see. The applause intensified. Some kids whistled.  
  
“And now, a rousing speech from our own Mr. Spender!” Principal Pleezdo said, clapping along with the students (though the only ones who seemed interested were Isabel and Ed).  
  
Mr. Spender took the microphone.  
  
“Alright, kids, I know it’s been a tough couple of years, but I know this year we can do it! We can beat Mayview Academy!” Mr. Spender said. “But remember, it’s not about who wins or loses, as long as everyone has fun! So, to our players, do your best! And to everyone else, come cheer on your team!”  
  
And with that, Mr. Spender signed off of his speech by dabbing once and handing the microphone over to the principal.  
  
Since nobody really liked these pep rallies, the teachers paid no mind to the sudden hush that had come over the crowd. They just supposed they were grumbling because “everyone wins as long as they have fun!” was a dumb statement. But in reality, it was so much more.  
  
Mr. Spender? DABBED?  
  
The rest of the pep rally was oddly hushed. As it ended and students went back to class, one could overhear Isabel saying to Ed, “You know, dabbing isn’t really THAT cool anymore…” and Ed agreeing. Similar conversations were taking place throughout the seventh grade.  
  
“I’ve been thinking,” said Johnny. “Dabbing… it’s just not our thing anymore.”  
  
The gang quickly nodded in agreement.  
  
Dabbing died the moment that pep rally ended. No one dared dab anymore. Mr. Spender had officially ruined it.  
  
When Max Puckett came to Mayview, he was surprised that not a single person dabbed. It had been the THING in Baxborough. But he learned quickly that dabbing was tacitly forbidden in the seventh grade, even though he never learned the story behind it.  
  
And that’s the story of why nobody in Paranatural dabs.


End file.
